philippinetelevisionfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Philippine Television Fanon:Policies
All contributors must follow these rules for the sake of the wiki and its users. The Rules 'Page guidelines' #If a page has less than one larger paragraph, or two smaller paragraphs, then it is a stub. Please add or to your article. This encourages people to edit! #You can also use common sense to determine if a content-lacking article is a stub or not. #Please use infoboxes on television network, radio network, etc. if one is applicable. 'Page Quality' Pages on the Philippine Television Fanon Wiki should be of high quality or they may be deleted, this means: *Being well-articulated and legible **Pages should be readable and be written with proper grammar, punctuation, capitalization, and spelling. You can always install a spellchecker if this is an issue. Writing IN ALL CAP LETTERS , N' SLAN N' ABBREVIATIONS, N' RUN-ON SENTENCES < WITH POint&less smyobls and mispelllins nd' run on seentences is not something people want to see. **An example of what not to do is LIST OF NINE MEIDA CORPORATOIN CHANNELS AND STATOINS *Containing necessary information **Articles should be long enough to convey the information required for the reader to understand the subject of the page. If your article about the television network only describes its number of stations, slogans, market share, etc. then the article will seem incomplete. Of course, pictures can stand-in for even very detailed descriptions, and are preferred. **An example of how not to do this is ABIAS-CBN. This article is abstract and strange enough that we thought it was funny and didn't delete it, but if it did not have an image attached this would probably not be the case. *Explaining its content in a straightforward manner **This is a bit more abstract of a writing nuance, but you should not "jump around" a lot in writing. This is more applicable to larger pages, such as those about mods. If you have a list of television stations, radio stations, slogans, and television programming should all be in the same place, not in different categories. **I couldn't find a bad example for this one, so here's a good example of how you should write articles describing more complex mechanics - RBC-12 Manila; This article is bizarre (there is no existing channel 12 in Metro Manila) but goes through things in a logical sequence, so you don't get lost or confused without necessary information while reading. *Covering one subject exactly, no more and no less **An article should have one subject, whether that's a television network, a television station, a radio network, or a radio station. That subject can of course encompass other subjects, and lists are allowed, (IE: an article about a GMA Network mod will probably contain subsections on the GMA Network the mod will add), but unrelated or tangentially related subjects not dependent on each other should not be discussed on the same page. An article about Raven Broadcasting Corporation containing info on television and radio networks is fine, but if you have one idea about a new television network and another about a new radio network unrelated to them, it would be better to either make them separate pages or work them both into a mod or update. **An example of what not to do is ZTV 33. This page covers too many subjects (ZTV 33, a Philippine television network, a television in Metro Manila, a media companies of the Philippines) and gets sidetracked and long-winded too easily talking about them. 'Guidelines for administration-followers (that's you)' #I am the boss, and if the situation requires a rule to be bent or broken, I can do that. #Edits by staff are not to be undone without good reason. #User:Square root of two is your only staff. Remember that. 'Flaming, trolling, and spam' #Don't. #Flaming and trolling will not be tolerated. You get one warning, after which a punishment proportional to your crime and previous record will be dealt out. #Obviously don't vandalize any pages. #Obviously don't post spam comments. ##This includes pestering staff to be promoted to chat moderator, rollback, or admin, we have a dedicated page for those interested in becoming staff ##Don't claim any fanon article is "fake!!!!1!one!!", repeated instances of this by multiple people have lead to a zero-tolerance policy. 'Decrees of fanon' #Do not create pages about content already present within 'privatized network'. ##Preexisting fanon pages added to television and radio in the Philippines within an update may instead have the #This is a fanon wiki, so page content declaring "this is fanon" or "this isn't real" or "this isn't actually in television and radio in the Philippines", etc, are not required. The template will be applied to pages to which many angry comments are being posted. #Any fanon is community unless stated otherwise, and may be edited by any of the users. This does not include stories or canons. 'Other' #Do not plagiarize other pages, or any other site/wiki. If you are caught doing so, you will be permanently IP banned. #Do not ask for another user's password. The user who asks will be given a permanent IP ban. If the user gives another user their password, They will be Perma-banned, but will be allowed to create a new account. #Please do not upload irrelevant images to Philippine Television Fanon Wiki, such as Melai Cantiveros, Catriona Gray, Gillig BRT 29-foot bus, etc., except for on user pages or blogs. #This wiki is not for advertising or making profits. Only promote your wiki here if you have permission from an admin, or the wiki you are promoting is partnering with this wiki. #Do not falsely claim to be an admin, bureaucrat, chat moderator, or wikia staff member.